LAS REINAS DEL PROM
by BombonConNutella
Summary: Amigas de toda la vida, nominadas por diferentes circunstancias a candidatas para ser reinas del baile del fin de año...que tendrán que hacer para conseguirlo? cuanto tendrán que cambiar ? y que tendrán que sacrificar para hacer su sueño realidad? . Peleas, romances, partidas, rechazos, lemmon y mucho mas en esta historia ... por favor pasen y lean :3.
1. Pelea entre amigas

**LAS REINAS DEL PROM**

-**perra malcriada la corona es mía** \- gritaba una rubia con el vestido destrozado, el peinado y maquillaje arruinado, mientras jalaba una corona de plata muy fina a punto de romperse-.

-**suéltala zorra estúpida** \- decía una pelirosa en el mismo estado que la rubia ( o sea con vestido sucio y roto mientras que se le caían las extensiones, solo su maquillaje seguía intacto) y jalaba el otro extremo de esa pequeña corona -.

En eso llego una pelinegra quitándoles de improvisto la corona y acomodándosela en lo que quedaba del peinado del salón que tanto le había costado.

-**esta corona me pertenece par de brujas** \- sonreía la pelinegra creyéndose victoriosa de esta larga pelea, pero en eso llego una castaña toda mojada de ponche arrebatándole la corona y empujándola, haciendo tropezar a la morena con la rubia y la pelirosa, que como resultado dio a tres reinas del prom todas desalineadas, despeinadas con vestidos destrozados o manchados tiradas en el suelo.

-**no mientras yo esté aquí** \- respondió de vuelta la castaña, estaba a punto de colocarse la corona y auto-proclamarse la reina cuando fue atacada por las tres muchachas las cuales segundos antes se encontraban en el suelo, el acto hizo que las cuatro cayeran del escenario, pero aun así no dejaban de pelear de jalar cada una parte de la corona hasta que esta fina y delicada pieza de plata no pudo más y termino rompiéndose en 4 pedazos.

solo así estas 4 chicas dejaron de pelear y solo así alguien se animo a intervenir.

como habían llegado a tanto? todos en ese salón sabían que no solo era la corona, como habían terminado tan manchadas, despeinadas y habían destrozado su bonita amistad, porque nadie se metió y interrumpió la gran pelea de estas chicas? lo que un baile y concurso puede llegar a hacer ... todo lo que tuvieron que hacer y sacrificar solo para ser **"LAS REINAS DEL PROM".**

**alguien quiere saber que sigue ? como se desencadeno tal pelea ? quienes eran las parejas de cada una de las chicas? por que la puse en clasificación "T" ? hay cambios en todas ellas en especial en hinata y tenten y sobre todo quieren que continúe esta historia? por favor déjenme un review, la verdad aun no estoy muy segura pero luego me dije porque no? solo que quiero saber si les gusto para continuar se que es muy corto pero no imagine una mejor entrada para la historia en caso de continuar. GRACIAS A LOS QUE SE TOMARON EL TIEMPO DE LEER LA HISTORIA :D  
para los que se preguntaban si esta historia si salió luego de un lunes aburrida viendo las reinas del prom XD**

no estamos leyendo gracias.

-A-


	2. Corazon roto

**POV SAKURA**

**LAS REINAS DEL PROM**

En la luminosa ciudad de "_konohagakure no sato_" se encuentra una gran escuela llamada "_**COLLEGUE KONOHA**_" donde solo asisten los hijos de los empresarios o famosos más ricos del mundo, un gran internado donde a los alumnos se les da lo mejor de los estudios, la mejor preparación para que fueran mejores que sus padres y pudieran llevar sus carreras o sus empresas hasta la cima.

En esta escuela las reglas no son muy estrictas, la razón : el dinero de sus padres les daba lo que quisieran, todos podían tener fiestas, saltarse clases, fumar, vestir el uniforme como mas les plazca, salir del internado sin autorización y muchas cosas más. Pero no todo es pura felicidad verdad? para poder obtener estos privilegios también hay reglas que tienen que seguir los alumnos de esta institución, quisiera nombrar las reglas pero prefiero que las conozcan poco a poco mientras avanza esta historia.

o por cierto me olvide presentarme mi nombre es sakura haruno y les contare mi vida hasta que se acabe mi último año de universidad.

-**sakura levántate que se te hará tarde para entrar a tus clases** \- sentí como me decía una voz un poco lejana -**recuerda que no puedes llegar tarde de nuevo** \- y de nuevo ahí estaba esa voz aunque ahora un poco más cercana ahora.

-**mmmmh** -di como respuesta, no quería levantarme y menos asistir a la asamblea a la que obligatoria-mente tenía que ir y dar apoyo a los de primer año que se sentían desorientados.

-**sakura eres la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil tienes que estar ahi aunque no quieras** \- la voz de mi mejor amiga seguía insistiendo y aun así yo no me movía - **está bien frentona tu lo quisiste** -dijo por ultimo mientras escuchaba que se alejaba, una llave de agua se escucho después y luego nada.

-**aaaaah** -grite cuando sentí el agua empaparme estaba un poco fría y el sobre salto hizo que terminara en el suelo - **dios ino no pudiste solo esperar un poco mas ?** -grite cuando me pude incorporar del suelo -.

-**claro que no sakura ya nada mas quedan 20 minutos para la hora de** **entrada** -decía ino mientras miraba que se terminaba de poner la falda del uniforme en frente del espejo del cuarto, después giro y me miro con impaciencia en el rostro - **apúrale que si quieres que nos vallamos juntas a la clase, te quiero lista en 10 minutos -.**

**-dios ino mejor vete yendo yo llegare a tiempo lo juro pero 10 minutos ni lo que duro en cepillarme el pelo -**.

-**bueno querida luego no digas que te abandono** \- y agarrando su mochila se fue con su habitual caminado -.

En cuanto se fue corrí a buscar mis cosas que gracias a dios había preparado una noche antes, lo único que tenía que hacer es darme un baño exprés y listo pero antes tenía que recoger las sabanas y el edredón mojado, lo dejare en una esquina del cuarto para que se sequen. La verdad es que podía irme con ino pero quería verlo a "EL" antes de comenzar mis clases, con el pensamiento de que lo vería pronto me termine de bañar lo mas rápido que pude y me cepille el pelo en tiempo récord dado que no tenía el tiempo suficiente para arreglarme más el pelo solo me coloque una diadema que hacia juego con mi uniforme de falda escocesa roja con rayas amarillas, negro y verde, la camisa era blanca y en una manga tenía el escudo de la escuela que consistía solo de una especie de remolino con un pico, algo así como la cabeza de un pájaro.

Mire el reloj que se encontraba en el tocador que compartía con ino y casi me daba un infarto me quedaban solo 8 minutos para terminar de arreglarme y cruzar los dormitorios en busca del salón de mi primera clase, tal vez no me encontraría con el después de todo.

-**demonios** \- maldije en la soledad de mi dormitorio, me puse los zapatos negros y empecé a pintarme, cuando estaba por terminar volví a mirar el reloj y ya solo quedaban 5 minutos si no salía ahora no solo no llegaría a la primera clase, mi tía tsunade me mataría al no encontrarme en clase, ella dará un mini discurso a los del último año como parte de sus deberes de directora -**demonios, demonios, demonios** \- maldecía de nuevo una y otra vez había ventajas el tener a tu tía como directora de tu escuela pero había mas desventajas, y esta era una de ella : la sobrina modelo no puede faltar al primer día de clases, así sin más salió agarrando sus cosas y saliendo disparada hacia su primera clase.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la entrada del edificio sonó el timbre anunciando la entrada a clases, si corría un poco mas rápido llegaría a tiempo pero ya no podía mas, había cruzado en tiempo récord la mitad del campus y en tan solo 5 minutos, estaba agradecida que el verano en esta gran ciudad no empezara todavía porque si no ya estuviera toda sudorosa, apestosa y entonces el haberme bañado no tendría ningún sentido.

Entre en el salón casi echando fuego, por suerte el maestro no había llegado así que busque a una cabellera rubia, no tuve que buscar mucho normalmente siempre nos sentábamos en los mismos lugares siempre que nos tocaba este salón.

-**dios sakura estas toda despeinada, parece que un troll ataco tu cabello, espero que el maratón allá valido la pena** \- me miro con ojos picarones -.

-**no sé de que hablas ino** \- le dije cuando recupere el aliento y me senté en la mesa que comparto con ella-.

-**a mi no me vengas con eso te conozco mejor que a nadie y yo sé que no quisiste venir conmigo porque querías buscar a cierto chico de cabellos negros** \- dios claro que me conoce, somos casi inseparables porque siempre trato de hacerme la tonta -.

-**no, no pude pasar por su salón se me estaba haciendo verdaderamente tarde, además aunque hubiera pasado lo más seguro es que su maestro ya allá llegado** \- le dije en un suspiro de resignación, no podía ocultarle las cosas a ino cuando ella me conocía tan bien, así que me recosté en mi parte de la mesa y deje que ino me peinara un poco el pelo con sus largas uñas.

\- **no pasa nada saku lo podrás ver más al rato, el también tiene que asistir a la asamblea y presentarse como capitán del equipo de fútbol o en el almuerzo** \- ino le trataba de dar ánimos a su mejor amiga, ella se ponía un poco dramática siempre que se trataba de este chico - **además recuerda lo que hablamos en vacaciones ... no puedes estar siempre acosándolo** \- aaah ino siempre tan sabia, pero había momentos en los que deseaba que no siempre tuviera la razón -.

-**yo ..yo ya no lo espió mas** \- le susurro no permitiría que nadie más se enterara de que estaba un poco loca por el azabache, lo que ella no sabía es que era tan obvia como las estrellas en una noche despejada de nubes - **solo me preocupo por el** -trató de ocultar lo que por supuesto era demasiado obvio-.

-**eso esperamos amiga por que recuerda que no eres ni espía ni ninja** \- .

ya no tuve tiempo de seguir abogando pobremente en mi defensa porque al fin llego nuestra maestra de la primera clase.

-**lamento la tardanza chicos ... estaba un poco ocupada con ...otro maestro** \- claro que estaba ocupada con otro maestro todo mundo sabía que la maestra naori disfrutaba del estar "_ocupada_" con el maestro de lectura kakashi por no decir que tenían sexo en todos los rincones de la escuela - **es un gusto volver a verlos este año pero debido a mi tardanza y a la palabras de la directora tsunade no tendré tiempo de dar mi clase clases, así que sin hacerlos esperar mas espero pasen un bonito primer día de clases hasta mañana alumnos ahora los dejo con la directora tsunade que les dará unas bonitas palabras de aliento por su ultimo año **\- y sin más se fue no duro en el salón ni 2 minutos, es una muy buena maestra pero como que se le están pegando las mañanas del maestro kakashi -.

Ya casi era hora de presentarnos a los alumnos de primer año y todavía no lo miraba por ninguna parte, los alumnos ya estaban sentados en diferentes lugares dentro del teatro, al ser una escuela muy prestigiada no eran muchos los de nuevo ingreso máximo 40 cada año pero se separaban en 10 alumnos por cada salón según esto porque los fundadores decidieron que los hijos de personas tan importantes tienen que recibir atención casi personalizada, pero sin dejar de convivir con los demás próximos herederos o futuros artistas del siglo XXl, pero no solamente tenias que ser hijo de un famoso o multimillonario para poder ingresar también se daban becas a 8 afortunados cada año aunque tenias que tener cierto nivel económico para sustentar los materiales y los viajes o cosas así, que en cierto modo los acreedores de las becas también eran personas con dinero.

-**sakura-chan** \- escuche que me hablaban así que voltee rápido - **ooh hinata, lo siento no te vi estaba pensando en tonterías, pero dime como estas ? como te fue en tus vacaciones? **-.

-**muy bien sakura-chan me las pase en Francia y tu ? te miras muy bonita con ese bronceado ligero** \- oh dios hinata hablando sin tanto tartamudeo? era raro escucharla así, con menos tartamudeo podías apreciar una bonita voz, aunque seguía hablando un poco bajito -.

-**enserio Francia ? ahi como extraño esa ciudad, yo me pase las vacaciones con ino en Miami por eso el bronceado** \- le digo mientras recuerdo nuestras casi fabulosas vacaciones con una sonrisa - **y tu tambien te miras bonita con esa ropa** \- y aunque le miento no le digo la verdad, se que trae ropa de diseñador, pero la verdad es que a mí nunca me ah gustado su estilo, hinata tiene bonita ropa y todo pero se cubre demasiado para mi gusto-.

-**señoritas es hora de que se acomoden en sus lugares, en primer lugar la presidenta del consejo estudiantil hinata y a su lado la vicepresidenta sakura** \- nos colocan en una larga mesa que abarca casi todo el escenario, aun lado de la directora y su secretaria que se encontraban en el centro - **aquí deberían de estar el capitán del equipo de futbol y los demás lideres de los clubes de la escuela** \- decía shizune la secretaria de la directora tsunade **\- estos hombres jamás van a llegar a tiempo, dios ni siquiera esta sai que es tan puntual **\- creo que la secretaria estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso de estrés.

\- **tranquila shizune** -oí que le decía mi tía tsunade - **a estos mocosos lo único que les importa es perder clases así que a los de primero no creo que les disguste-.**

**-maestra las clases no son lo que mi importa recuerde que tiene una junta con los padres de los alumnos dentro de media hora y usted sabes que son ... - **sentí la mirada de shizune deteniéndose en hinata y en mi, así que lo que dijo después se lo susurro, dios como odiaba a esa mujer siempre que hablaba de nosotros o nuestros padres solo lo susurraba a mi tía, era una perra solo porque era la protegida de mi tía si no ya la hubieran corrido hace mucho tiempo, ni a los adultos le agradaba.

-**aaaah sí la junta dios estos niños ...y estos padres, debí de seguir como doctora eso era más fácil **-se le miraba un poco cansada a mi tía tsunade - **shizune ! ve y bocea estos niños los quiero aquí ahora mismo no tengo su tiempo** -.

-**si.. si tsunade-sama** \- la secretaria se levanto y camino hasta la salida del teatro pero justo cuando iba a llegar la puerta se abrió y de ella entro el chico que tanto espero encontrar en el día.

Su corazón brinco y luego parecía locomotora, se empezó a ruborizar y no podía dejar de verlo, el pelo tan negro de color azabache, tan encontraste con su piel blanca, esos labios tan besables, sus músculos y por ultimo esos ojos en los que se perdía y recordaba lo que había pasado el verano pasado.

-**valla ya era hora de que se dignaran a venir caballeros** \- grito la directora tsunade desde el escenario - **creen que tengo todo su tiempo? pequeños mocosos mimados apúrenle que tengo cosas más importantes** -.

Me encontré con los ojos de sasuke por un segundo y tuve que voltear mi cara, los recuerdos del verano para mi seguían frescos, me sentía rostro del color de un tomate y al voltear mire a hinata con la cabeza gacha y tan sonrojada como yo, eso me hizo querer ayudarla ella que pasa lo mismo que yo ... tenemos la esperanza de estar con nuestro amado.

-**lo lamento tanto vieja-tsunade pero estábamos escogiendo a los nuevos reclutas para el futbol ... dios eran tan divertidos-ttebayo verdad que si sasuke?** -estaba tan concentrada en sasuke que había olvidado a los demás chicos -**sakura-chan hola como estas? no te vi en casi todas las vacaciones** \- ash ese naruto ruidoso, no tenía ganas de soportarlo hoy, pero si quería ayudar a hinata tenía que acercarlo un poco a ella de alguna forma.

-**hola naruto** \- sonreía de forma un poco forzada, hasta ella sabía que se debería de mirar un poco falsa - **estoy perfecta y tú? lamento no verte en las vacaciones pero ino y yo estuvimos **-miro a sasuke que no miraba para nada en su dirección, ya se habían sentado todos al otro lado de la directora y él ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada - **un poco ocupadas**-.

\- **qué bueno que te la hayas pasado bien-ttebayo, sabes llame varias veces a tu casa y...** \- ya le había dejado de prestar atención al fin y al cabo el rubio cabeza hueca nunca se daba cuenta, así que volvió a ver al pelinegro haber, si se había saltado una mirada de él, lo miraba a hurtadillas cada pocos segundos para asegurarse que cuando la buscara con la mirada ella estuviera al pendiente.

-**naruto ya siéntate, vamos demasiados atrasados con esta presentación, mi paciencia está cayendo cada vez más rápido** -.

**-pero oba-chan estaba platicando con sakura - se quejaba el rubio -.**

-**naruto** \- dijo su nombre como cuando quieres dormir a un niño y esta es la última sentencia, aunque en realidad naruto era como un niño latoso, desde que lo conocía siempre había sido así ... latoso, revoltoso y siempre ruidoso, no entiendo que le mira hinata o sasuke para aguantarlo todo el día-.

-**está bien ttebayo ...hablamos luego sakura-san** \- y solo así se fue y se sentó a lado de sasuke, dios que envidia como quisiera estar en su lugar la mayoría del tiempo -.

la presentación de clubes fue como se espero un poco corta por el tiempo perdido pero bien, un poco de palabras de apoyo, recordatorio de las reglas principales presentación de los líderes de los clubes de la escuela, cosas así. Estábamos a punto de salir del teatro era esta mi oportunidad para hablar con él sobre el verano-

-**ne sasuke-kun puedo hablar contigo** \- le dijo en cuanto lo alcanzo **\- a solas** -esto último lo dijo en un susurro que sabía que el nomas escucharía, cuando dijo esas palabras volvió a sentir que se ruborizaba-.

-**mmh** \- el la miro duramente solo unos segundos y se volvió hacia el teatro - apúrale que tengo hambre - perfecto, solo quería preguntarle unas cosas -.

-**veras sasuke-kun yo supe que estabas un poco ocupado en las vacaciones ... llame varias veces a tu celular y como no contestabas llame a tu casa ...no es que te acosara ...pero después de lo de junio ... después de lo que paso y sin ninguna llamada tuya ...yo ... a lo mejor eran tus compromisos con la empresa... pero..** -.

-**mira sakura basta, entre tú y yo no hay nada pensé que eras más madura, solo fue sexo nada mas, déjame dejarte en claro no es que no pudiera contestar es que no quise **-.

-**pero sasuke yo...yo te entregue mi** ..-.

-**virginidad? hum tu y yo sabemos que no eras nada virgen, no creí que recurrieras a eso, como una chiquilla estúpida -**sentía mi corazón romperse cada vez mas** \- si no fueras tan loca buscándome hubiera** **tenido más sexo contigo, sabias moverlas muy bien para ser "virgen", pero tenias que ser una loca más - **cada vez más pequeños los trozos - **es culpa tuya no mía, y si eso es todo lo que me tienes que decir me voy **\- no podía procesar lo que me decía...caí como una tonta ante el entregándole mi primera vez y me abandona así, sentí que paso a mi lado y después unos pasos alejándose -.

\- **¡ pero me dijiste que era única !** -grite cuando él estaba en la puerta del teatro - **dijiste que estarías conmigo !** -estaba histérica, enojada, el me había prometido tantas cosas y me abandona como si fuera otra de sus putas - **no puedes dejarme así sasuke! no soy igual que a las putas que dejas** -.

-**no lo eres? ... pues ya te deje como a ellas **\- crack la gota que derramo el vaso -.

-**quieres a una chica difícil no? pues la tendrás** \- me vengare y haré que se sienta como lo hizo conmigo.

lo que ni sasuke ni sakura se habían dado cuenta es de que había alguien detrás del escenario grabando todas y cada unas de las palabras de la haruno y del uchiha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

**ooh dios decidí continuarlo gracias a **_**M.E.B.C.Z**_ **este capítulo lo dedico a ti que creíste que era bueno seguirla, gracias por ser mi primer review en esta historia.**

si les gusto dejen review y si no también :3 gracias por los que se toman el tiempo de leerla y dejar a un review y también a los que solo leen :D

**sé que sakura no es así y se ve un poco berrinchuda y mimada pero todos cambian y sakura y sasuke tienen una historia más complicada de lo que creen.**

**Con un beso me despido**

**-A-**


	3. Convocatoria

**_POV INO_**

* * *

**LAS REINAS DEL PROM**

Es divertido caminar por los pasillos de la escuela y ver el deseo, el miedo y la envidia que causas en los de primero y no solo en ellos en cualquiera que mirara para su dirección, esto tampoco era de este nuevo ciclo escolar donde ella era de ultimo año y eso daba a respetar, no claro que no, todavía recordaba la envidia que causo a su entrada en esta escuela, el odio de las de ultimo año y el enfrentamiento que tuvo por que ellas no podían solo aceptar que las cosas ya no se hacían a su manera porque no eran lo suficientemente geniales para mantenerlas así.

Pasaba y la saludaban, ella no recordaba sus caras ni siquiera sabía si a alguno de ellos los había visto alguna vez, la escuela era grande si, a diferencia de sus pocos alumnos pero eso no quiere decir que los conocía a todos, ella solo conocía a los importantes.

llego a la cafetería donde ya se encontraban todos sus amigos excepto sakura... mmmmh que raro donde se encontrara su mejor amiga tenía grandes noticias que contarle y no podía esperar.

-**alguien ah visto a sakura?** \- demando saber en cuanto llego a la mesa con sus amigos y compañeros - **tengo grandes noticias que contarles a todos pero quiero que ella este tambien** -.

-**ino-san ella estaba con nosotros en el teatro pero se quedo a hablar con sasuke-san y bueno... etto ...-** hinata miraba nerviosamente a sasuke pensando si seguir, dios esta niña le encantaba era demasiado tierna y todo eso, pero su tartamudeo a veces desespera -.

-**ooh gracias hinata** -le dio una sonrisa gentil y luego volteo a ver al pelinegro al final de la mesa - **y bien?** -dijo en su dirección - **donde está sasuke?** \- si sakura no estaba pero todos los demás sí, eso solo quiere decir una cosa : ella busco a sasuke y le reclamo por las vacaciones y el la boto - **mira sasuke me estoy quedando sin paciencia ¿ dónde está mi mejor amiga ?** \- estaba mirándolo realmente mal y el no dejaba de estar en su celular ignorándola -.

-**hmp y yo como voy a saber?** \- dios este chico -.

-**hinata acaba de decir que estaba hablando contigo** -

-**estaba**\- lo dijo de forma cortante, y sabia que no diría nada mas, tendría que ir a buscar a la desamparada sakura... ¿donde buscaría primero? ¿el teatro? ¿su cuarto? ¿el baño? ... lo peor de todo esto es que no podría informar de su gran noticia.

-**bien, adiós** \- dio media vuelta para buscar a la peli-rosa

-**pero ino y la gran noticia?** \- grito tenten desde el centro de la mesa -.

-**se las digo después chicos, buscare a sakura no quiero que se entere al último** -

**-¡ sakura-chan !** \- paso corriendo lee, se arrodillo frente a sakura exclamando y gritando - **diosa de mis cielos como estuvieron tus vacaciones? espero que bien porque te miras hermosa, lamento no llamarte pero estuve muy ocupado con mis entrenamientos, pero siempre pensé en ti y** -.

-**lee ya déjala de molestar** -le quite la mano encima y la jale hacia la mesa - **sakura quieres ir al cuarto a platicar?** \- de seguro estaba devastada y quería llorar, no podía dejarla en ese estado así aquí -.

-**oh** **no gracias ino la verdad es que tengo mucha hambre y quisiera comer aquí**\- me sonrió y me sentó aun lado suyo , fue ahi que la mire estaba feliz, no se le miraba nada deprimida, tenía algo raro sí, pero de hecho se miraba más contenta de lo normal, ¿dios que paso aquí? tal vez yo me apresure a sacar conclusiones, tal vez no la boto si no que sasuke la acepto, pero porque no estaban juntos, tal vez era un amor a escondidas y estan actuando y yo simplemente exagere y no espere que sasuke la aceptara... por dios que mala amiga soy -.

\- **y bien ino dinos la gran noticia, ya está aquí sakura** -.

-**dios que desesperada tenten** \- le dijo en broma lanzándole un beso a la castaña -.

-**qué gran noticia ?** -pregunto sakura

\- **o** **veras es que hace rato llego ino diciendo que tenía una gran noticia para todos-ttebayo, pero que no quería decirla si no estabas tú y luego empezó la pelea por donde estabas entre ella y sasuke y luego apareciste tu y bueno**\- le explico naruto**-.**

**-bueno, bueno mucha platica y nada de noticias -**exclamo kiba**-ya me desesperaron y quiero ir a comer -**

**-y que te detiene -**

**-que quiero saber la noticia chouji, no todos los días hay noticias en esta escuela que alegran los lunes -**akamaru su perro fiel que se encontraba a un ladosecundo la respuesta de su amo con un ladrido -.

-**chismoso** \- exclamo shino, que casi siempre se encontraba callado -.

-**sí , dios kiba que chismoso** -

-**hay cállense que los dos quieren saber que es, sino ya se habrían ido, además naruto tu eres el mas chismoso aquí** -.

-**no es cierto-ttebayo ese eres tu** \- grito en respuesta el rubio

\- **ja claro que no, eres tu !** -

-**no tu** -

-**no eres tu** -

-**no, tu** -

-**tu**-

-**tu**-

\- **quieres pelar naruto?** -

-**no podrías conmigo ni aunque yo tuviera los ojos cerrados kiba** -

-**yo quiero participar en la lucha de la juventud** \- otro idiota que se suma en esta tonta pelea.

-**pero que problemáticos**-se oyó decir a shikamaru

Estuvieron a punto de lanzarse en medio de todos y golpearse por arriba de la mesa cuando tenten los detuvo a tiempo con unos cuantos golpes

-**ya basta trió de idiotas** \- dios se miraba un poco molesta - **tengo hambre y quiero saber sobre la noticia así que dejen de pelear bakas** \- y así enojada se volvió a sentar con los brazos cruzados.

-**está bien tenten** \- dijeron los tres al unisonó

-**ahora la noticia ino** \- bueno esto ya estaba medio sospechoso, tenten nunca se ponía así y solo por una noticia, aunque la verdad sus razones no me importan -.

-**bueno, bueno hoy muy temprano como a eso de la segunda hora fui llamada por la dirección y saben la razón?** \- se emocionaba de recordarlo otra vez -.

-**claro que no ino por eso estamos aquí** -

-**dios la pregunta era retorica kiba, pero como les decía se acuerdan de que a finales del año pasado tenias que competir para ser la encargada del baile de fin de año junto con la presidenta del consejo? pues me llamaron y lo conseguí! seré la encargada de darles la mejor fiesta de graduación -**volvió a brincar de la emoción, espero por años hacer su tema de graduación real, ella y sakura ya lo habían planeado

-**todo para esto?** -gruño kiba - **esto es noticia de chicas****yo iré a pedir mi comida** \- y se levanto con su fiel can por detrás

-**voy contigo kiba** \- naruto se levanto y luego fueron seguidos por sasuke y neji, los dos tan callados como siempre y ya se había olvidado de uno y al otro jamás se dio cuenta de que estaba ahi.

-**yo tambien tengo hambre** \- luego chouji

-**esto se mira tan problemático** \- después shikamaru y shino

-**hay que comer para mantener la llama de la juventud** \- al final solo quedaron las chicas y sai al que todas volteamos a ver

-**sai por que no vas con ellos?** -se atrevió a preguntar sakura

-**porque no tengo hambre** -

-**sí pero no sería mejor estar con hombres que con puras mujeres?-**

-**si además nosotras hablaremos del baile y cosas de mujeres** -

\- **y ellos sobre sus penes** \- que? dios a veces sai podía ser muy raro, tal vez es mejor que lo saque rápido de aquí antes de que cualquiera de nosotras lo golpeemos.

-mira sai no queremos ser malas, pero queremos platica de chicas - el solo asentía - puras mujeres -seguía asintiendo - **¡ largo sai !**

-**está bien solo quería escuchar mas sobre el baile** \- bien al fin solo estamos mujeres, no es que odiara a los hombres, se puede estar bien con ellos pero con mis amigas se puede hablar de cosas mejores.

-**okey chicas no tenemos mucho tiempo** -dijo tenten -**yo tambien tengo otra noticia y los chicos solo nos darán unos minutos en lo que entregan su comida**

-**dios como hay noticias hoy no sakura?** \- codee a la pelirosa que se encontraba a mi lado pero ella no reaccionó -**Hey sakura prestas atención?** -la volví a mover y ahora si volteo-.

-**eeh? yo qué? ... lo siento estaba distraída con unas cosas** \- aja conque "unas cosas" yo más bien digo con un chico - **¿que decían?-.**

-tenten **nos decía que ella tambien tiene una noticia para nosotros** \- le comunique -.

-**así y cuál es la noticia?** -

-**bueno la gran noticia es que ya empezaron hoy las convocatorias para ser la reina del baile de fin de año y me entere por ahi que este año cambiaron todo** \- dios qué? hoy ? pero si no avisaron! -.

-**pero tenten que no se supone que la convocatoria no se lanza hasta 1 mes antes de salir de la escuela?** -

-**bueno eso se supone hina pero como que el año pasado las graduadas se quejaron por no tener tiempo de organizar sus cosas, como tambien estaba la graduación y todo el tiempo que les lleva hacer las competencias, lo importante es que hoy empezaron las convocatorias** \- no podía respirar, lo que soñó por años, por lo que se preparo física y mentalmente empezaba ahora? no tenía nada de tiempo para nada !-.

-**pero que raro ni a hinata ni a mí nos avisaron de nada de esto, y hoy estuvimos con la directora y su sosa secretaria** \- ya no escuchaba nada tenía que registrarse ahora

-**a ti sakura ya no te avisaran nada las únicas encargadas serán la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y una chico aun no se sabe nada después de que se nominen a las candidatas se pondrán los nombres de todos los chicos en un frasco de de ahi se elegirá al otro encargado es una gran sorpresa no? y eso no es todo las competencias inician una semana después de la elección de candidatas y durara hasta el día del baile final** -wooow son muchos cambios **\- son muchos cambios no? -** valla aparte de reportera es lectora de mentes -.

-**y tu como sabes tantas cosas tenten? yo no mire ningún cartel pegado en la escuela ni bocearon nada -**esto estaba medio sospechoso como ella sabia tanto y ni siquiera hinata estaba enterada - **a mí se me hace que esto es una mentira tuya solo para divertirte** -claro tenía que serlo si no como sabría tantas cosas -.

-**no soy tu ino yo no hago bromas solo por el placer de divertirme a costa de los demás** -dios que molesta - **así que te enseñare el cartel que mire donde decía lo que les dije** \- saco su teléfono, movió unas cosas y enseño la foto para que todas pudiéramos verla y si es cierto en la foto aparecía un cartel color rosa con unas coronas por todos lados, una pareja con coronas y cetros en el fondo y las letras en dorado que decía :

* * *

**CONVOCATORIA**

¿TU GRAN SUEÑO ES SER REINA DEL BAILE?

_REUNETE HOY CON NOSOTROS EN EL GIMNACIO DE LA ESCUELA PARA LA ELECCIÓN DE CANDIDATAS SI CREES QUE PUEDES PASAR TODAS LAS PRUEBAS Y SER LA REINA ¡ VEN Y CUMPLE TU SUEÑO!_

**REQUISITOS:**

_-VENIR SOLA_

_-TRAER ROPA DEPORTIVA_

_**-**__ESTAR DISPUESTA A HACER CUALQUIER COSA_

* * *

-**donde la encontraste** \- ahora tenten tenía una cara de presumida por que encontró el cartel primero que yo o sakura - **¿alguien mas estaba contigo? -**

-**estaba al fondo del almacén donde se guardan los artículos de deporte, no mire quien lo puso ahi pero cuando fui a guardar las cosas de mi sesión lo mire detrás de las racas con las pelotas de soccer, al principio pensé que era un cartel perdido de años anteriores y después mira la fecha y es hoy lo pusieron hoy y a lado del cartel había otro pequeño donde decía que se tenía una semana para llenar los papeles requeridos , donde tenias que ser postulada por otra persona y secundada por una más, las otras cosas de cuanto durara la competencia y esas cosa, tambien decía una cosa mas que era algo así como una reunión secreta y una vez que pasaba la hora de encuentro nadie más podía entrar y tenias que llevar estos tickets que estaban pegados en el cartel**\- les entrego uno a cada una de nosotras - **sin ellos tampoco puedes entrar** -.

-**porque lo habrán hecho así?** -pregunto hinata -**no ... no le hayo lógica** -

-**hinata tiene razón porque lo habrán escondido** -

-**a quien le importa sakura? lo importante es que nosotras sabes y podemos competir ! podemos hacer realidad nuestro sueño** \- tenía que convencerla como regla estaba que ella misma no se podía proponer y tenía que ser secundada por alguien más ocupaba a dos personas -

-**yo digo lo mismo que ino tenemos que competir todas, podemos votar por las otras** \- no le agradaba lo que tenten acababa de decir pero si con eso podía conseguir dos votos lo aceptaría -

-**pero siempre habrán peleas por la corona y yo no quiero comprometer nuestra amistad**\- ¿sakura dudando de nuestro sueño?

-**lo mismo digo nuestra amistad es primero, además a mi esas cosas no se me dan bien** -

-**¡** **vamos hinata ! tienes que animarte a hacer cosas más atrevidas** -

-**no lose porque no solo van ustedes, pueden votar por ustedes y llevar a una más para que secunde sus votos, alguien más tiene que ver el cartel en las siguientes horas de deporte** -

-**no se podrá quite el cartel** \- dijo un poco tímida tenten, pero wooow que atrevida ni yo lo hubiera hecho ...bueno tal vez sí, pero jamás me lo espere de la correcta tenten -

-**¿cómo que lo quitaste?**\- eso tomo por sorpresa a todas pero fue sakura la que formulo la pregunta que las 3 queríamos hacer -

-**lo quite ..-**

-**lo quito, ¡perfecto!** -no cabía de alegría, si pensó en un principio que era horrible ahora es mejor no había tanta competencia, no es que le tuviera miedo a las otras tipas no populares, pero así se desgastaba menos y se dedicaba a disfrutar de su corona desde ahora -.

**-¿pero porque lo quitaste tenten? eso es incorrecto** \- ahi que santurrona

-**vamos hinata no hagas melodrama es mejor así, la competencia será más divertida entre amigas** -

-**lo quite por lo mismo quería mas diversión entre nosotras, además no tiene nada de malo quitarte competencia desde ahora**-

-**bueno no pero ...**-

-**vamos hinata, de todos modos ahi sigue el cartel pequeño donde estan los tickets para entrar alguien puede verlo e ir** -

\- **¿qué? ¿por qué no quitaste ese tambien?** \- tal vez no era tan mala como yo.

-**es que ese estaba adentro de una caja de plástico transparente pegado a la pared y los tickets estaban en una cajita abajo, yo digo que por lo mismo de que se fueran a llevar el otro cartel, pero no importa mucho porque ese no tenia fecha y si lo miran pensaran que es de años anteriores** -

-**que mala suerte que lo hayan puesto así, pero eso no importa tenemos que ir , podemos hacer competencia sana entre nosotras y todo eso ayudarnos entre nosotras en la competencia y tal vez al final haya 4 reinas en vez de una** \- dudo eso pero si eso es lo que quieren escuchar lo diré solo para que vallan y me nominen -

\- **yo no, lo siento ino no me encuentro de ánimos para esto, además tengo otras cosas que hacer no puedo competir para reina del baile**\- no insistiría mas en el caso se miraba que sakura en realidad no se hallaba bien, la miro poner cara triste desde que se fueron los chicos, tenía que hablar con ella después de esto -

\- **¿y tú que tal hinata?** \- se voltio con la pelinegra que se hallaba en la esquina contraria a la suya, esperaba que dijera que si porque si no, no sabia como conseguiría a otra chica para apoyarla sin que sea mucha competencia para que salga rápido-

**-yo no creo, las competencias de belleza no se me dan bien a mí, así que lo siento ino-san, les puedo dejar mi boleto por si encuentran a alguien más** \- ¿dios mío ella tampoco? como votarían por ella -

-**pero hinata, ¿al menos puedes ir a apoyarnos y votar por nosotros?** -

**-¿se puede hacer eso?** \- le pregunto rápidamente a tenten

-**creo que sí, no decía nada el cartel sobre que solo fueran las concursantes si no como votarían por ellas, nadie más quisiera competencia verdad?** \- tenia razón, por que no había pensado en eso antes - **¿si iras verdad hinata?** -

-**yo ... bueno ... ¿a qué horas es eso?** \- pregunto tímidamente - **yo planeo hacer algo después de que se acaben mis clases -**

**-pues a las 4 en el gimnasio, ¿a qué horas acaban tus clases hoy? -**

**-ah ... ah las 2 pero planeo salir a las 3 y nose si este devuelta en una hora -**

**-bueno pues gracias hinata -**le sonrió **-suerte en tus planes**

**-así que eso solo nos deja a ti tenten y a mí, que te parece si hacemos esto cada una nominamos a la otra y buscamos de aquí hasta que sea la hora para las nominaciones a alguien más que nos secunde -** era perfecto el plan, solo ocupábamos a alguien débil que no quisiera competir o pudiéramos vencer rápidamente, hinata era perfecta pero era una lástima que no estuviera disponible y sakura no quería ir.

-**claro podemos hacerlo así** \- sonrió de que al fin alguien la apoyara -.

-**sakura tal vez, podrías solo ir a apoyarnos** -

-**yo lo siento ino, tengo cosas que hacer después de terminar mis clases** -

-**no puedo creer sakura que no puedas hacer esto por tu mejor amiga**\- se levanto y las miro, de tenten y hinata no importaba mucho pero que sakura no la quisiera apoyar solo por un chico le dolió.

-**adiós tenten nos vemos en la tarde, hinata que te vaya bien en la tarde** \- les sonrió, volteo a ver a sakura quien la miraba un poco enojada y se fue sin decirle nada, habían echo una promesa hace años que ningún chico se interpusiera entre ellas o afectara su amistad -.

Estaba enojada con ella, pero sabía que no podía decirle nada, y menos cuando se trataba de ese chico, ellas habían hecho muchas promesas y ella había roto una, la más esencial : _se había acostado con sasuke._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_dios lo acabe :D ...hoy aviso que actualizo los viernes de cada semana_

_gracias a todos los que leen la historia y dejan reviews, eso es lo que me da razón para seguirla y actualizarla rápido XD ... espero les haya gustado el capitulo, en realidad me costó mucho interpretar a ino así que me quedo un poquito "perra" pero la verdad es que así será hasta que conozca mas a sai._

_-_**_kira_**_: hinata estará un poco celosa se los juro y naruto tambien pero mucho más adelante, si habrá naruhina, gracias y espero que te este gustando mi historia :3_

_-_**_Ryder_**_: si faltan muchos problemas en especial los que tendrán que superar ino y sakura como vez por el problema del final, sakura le dará muchos celos a sasuke y eso hará difícil el naruhina pero si habrá al final su amor se hará mas fuerte para todas las parejas._

_-_ **_M.E.B.C.Z_**_: gracias por seguir aun la historia y que te guste tanto, sasuke es muy malo pero tiene sus razones para ser asi con sakura, una de ellas es lo de ino ..gracias por seguir mi historia :D_

con muchos besos me despido 3

-**_A_****-**


	4. Elección de candidatas

**los personajes no me pertenecen son del único e increíble kishi 3 alias el que quiere ver arder el mundo (8 , la historia si es mía y de mi loco hámster rojo (mi cerebro) , así que si pasa algo que no les gusta la culpa la tiene el hámster rojo :3 sin más los dejo con la historia que salió de una tarde de ver el maratón de las reinas del prom n.~ **

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**POV HINATA**

**LAS CHICAS DEL PROM**

ino-san se había ido enojada en dirección a los dormitorios enojada con sakura-san, a veces no las entendía no le gustaba que sus amigos pelearan y menos ellas que eran las más cercanas, pero desde el ultimo año ellas habían tenido muchos problemas y el grupo se había separado un poco ya casi no hacían fiestas juntos ni salían a comer, extrañaba salir y divertirme con ellos, es especial extrañaba salir y platicar con naruto-kun.

Miraba en la misma dirección donde se fue ino-san, a veces hacia eso, miraba lo más lejano que pudiera y se perdía en sus pensamientos, a algunas veces pensaba en el pasado y cuanto lo extrañaba de nuevo en su vida, otras en el futuro y se preguntaba ¿ donde estaría ella dentro de 10 años en ese mismo día?, pero mayormente pensaba en su presente, en si alguna vez le diría a su querido naruto-kun lo que paso esa noche en la última fiesta de grupo, tambien se preguntaba en si él la amaría como dice amar a su amiga sakura-san.

A veces su mejor amiga tenten le decía que se animara y se declarara ella, que el tiempo se le acababa y ya estaba en su último año de universidad, sabía que ella tenía que declararse para que él se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos al fin, pero si antes no tenía el valor de hablarle después de esa noche no tenía cara ni de verlo, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo seguía dando su apoyo en secreto, donde quiera que estuviera.

\- **¿a dónde se fue ino?** \- volteo la cabeza y miro que los chicos llegaban todos con su comida a excepción de sasuke, el que había hablado era chouji, el mejor amigo de ino, siempre se preocupaba por ella, intuía que él estaba enamorado de ino, pero era a uno de los que menos le hablaba y casi no lo conocía así que no puedo saber a ciencia cierta.

-**no sabemos, pero tomo esa dirección** -tenten apunto hacia donde ino se había ido enojada -**dijo que tenía cosas que hacer** -.

Mire de reojo al rubio que se encontraba enfrente de el, se puso un poco nerviosa le había prometido a tenten que hoy lo invitaría a comer, un comienzo es un comienzo ella había dicho y aunque ella prefería sincerarse con él, ya no podía con el secreto, pero ella le había dicho que era mejor que él fuera conociéndola mejor .

El como siempre no se daba cuenta de sus miradas furtivas, de sus sonrojos hacia él y de su apoyo, como ahora se encontraba jugando con kiba lanzando la comida que no les gustaba a akamaru para que la atrapara en el aire, y ninguna mirada en su dirección.

Pero no se rendiría, ella le demostraría que su amor hacia él es muy fuerte se confesaría y con el favor de dios el la perdonaría y la amaría. Solo había algo que la detenía: el amor que él le profesaba a su amiga sakura, no sabía si era correspondido o no , pero si sabía que el la quería. Ella cambiaria eso, al fin consiguió la determinación y el coraje que estuvo buscando todo el día para invitarlo a salir, por eso no podría ir con ino y con tenten, ella había planeado pasar su tarde con su naruto-kun.

Estuvo a punto de levantarse de su banca y caminar hacia el rubio ruidoso que momentos antes estaba en frente de ella, cuando miro que sakura ya hablaba con él y juntos volteaban hacia el grupo y luego caminaron hacia dentro de la cafetería, tranquila se decía no pasa nada solo fueron a comprar comida para sakura, si eso es ella dijo que tenía mucha hambre.

-**hinata** \- voltio hacia tenten, por andar en sus cosas se había olvidado de los demás -.

**-¿eeh? ah mande ten estaba un poco distraída** -

-**si me di cuenta hina, te decía que si me podías acompañar a comprar algo que comer, ver a los chicos comer me dio hambre me acompañarías? ¡ por favor di que si !** -

-**claro que si, ven** -la agarro de las manos y la saco de la mesa - **yo tambien tengo hambre vamos** -

juntas caminaron hasta la cafetería que quedaba como 5 minutos de las bancas donde se encontraban.

-**hoy has estado muy callada hina** -

-**solo pensativa ten** -

-**si es por lo de naruto y tú no estás lista, recuerda que no te obligo solo te doy ánimos** -

-**yo lose, estoy lista y lo sabes ... pero tengo miedo a su rechazo** -

llegaron a la cafetería, y se dio cuenta que como todos los años habían cambiado el diseño, nunca le había gustado como eran los diseños, siempre tan exagerados con mucho de todo, tantas pinturas caras, tapices de los colores de moda, siempre que entraba a la cafetería se sentía abrumada por eso solo entraba encargaba su comida y se iba a un lugar más despejado. Pero ahora la cafetería estaba muy diferente toda estaba pintada de un color verde manzana muy relajante, con un tapiz que atravesaba verticalmente toda la cafetería de color verde que tenía como dibujo el símbolo de la escuela, ya no estaban los feos cuadros y ahora se encontraba en su lugar televisiones de plasma todas reproduciendo música clásica, donde antes pedias la comida lo convirtieron en un kiosco muy moderno, los asientos eran de color chocolate con los cojines verdes y cafés que decían _**"coffe**_ " y tenían tazas y las letras eran de diferentes tamaños y formas, las mesas tenían una hermosa forma y cristales incluidos que con la luz de la cafetería hacia que se vieran de diferentes colores, el techo tenia formas de colores que parecían en holograma, cuando volteabas la cabeza era un color y al regresarla de otro muy distinto.

-**wooow la cafetería está muy cambiada** \- tenten tambien se había quedado absorta en el techo - **me gusta más así** \- no le sorprendía que a ella tambien le gustara la decoración de este año, ella y tenten tenían muchos gustos iguales .

-**a mi tambien me gusta mas así, parece una cafetería de verdad y no un museo** \- caminaron hasta el kiosco y se formaron para pedir - **¿qué pedirás tu ten?** \- miraba el menú que se encontraba en la parte de arriba del kiosco pero la verdad es que no tenía tanta hambre .

-**yo tengo tanta hambre que creo que me comeré una vaca, las practicas de kendo con tu primo son agotadoras** \- se le miraba agotada mientras avanzábamos poco a poco en la fila -.

\- **si** **él es muy estricto y agotador, se toma muy enserio su papel de capitán** \- ella había asistido varias veces a sus entrenamientos y él en realidad no tenia compasión de la pobre tenten que era mujer, arremetía muy fuerte hasta el grado de que la protección no era nada con ella, había días que no se podía ni mover de tantos moretones, varias veces había hablado con su primo insistiéndole en que la tratara mejor, solo obtenía las mismas respuestas : así es este deporte, se tiene que disciplinar, la segunda al mando tiene que ser igual de fuerte que el capitán.

-**lose y dentro de unos meces se pondrá peor porque vienen las competencias entre escuelas** \- le entro un escalofrió y eso le recordó de su propio club y le dio satisfacción saber que ella era la líder del club de volibol y que tambien en pocos meces estará entrenando como loca.

-**ni me lo recuerdes** \- después de un suspiro por parte de las dos, al fin les toco su turno para pedir, tenten pidió una hamburguesa triple con el combo de papas y soda más grande que tuvieran, ella solo sonrió cuando la cajera la miro raro, en esta escuela la mayoría de las chicas solo comían ensaladas y cosas ligueras, tenten era la gran excepción ella comía lo mismo que 3 chicos juntos y a veces mas, cuando llego su turno solo pidió un pedazo de pastel de chocolate y un café helado.

-**tenten ahorita vengo tengo que ir al baño** -

-**claro no hay problema, creo que mi hamburguesa tardara un poco así que tomate tu tiempo yo te esperare en una de las mesas** -

-**gracias, no tardo** \- camino hacia los baños que se encontraban en la cafetería los cuales tambien habían remodelado, se metió a uno de los cubículos solo ocupaba cambiarse para estar más bonita para cuando invitara a salir a naruto-kun.

Tarde más o menos unos 5 minutos, se miro al espejo decidiendo si pintarse un poco más, normalmente solo usaba maquillaje ligero, la base un poco de rubor las pestañas con poco rímel y en los labios solo con su brillo favorito sabor cereza, pero como sakura siempre usaba mas, tal vez así le gustaban a naruto-kun, estaba en medio de la decidía cuando escucho una voz, era la voz de su naruto estaba hablando con sakura, estaba a punto de salir del baño cuando escucho que naruto dijo su nombre en voz alta y se acerco a la ventana donde provenían las voces.

-**¿hinata? **-escuchó que decía en voz alta **-¿qué tiene que ver hinata con nuestra platica? - **se escuchaba que preguntaba un poco confundido.

-**naruto solo contesta lo que te pido... ¿qué piensas de hinata?** \- la voz de sakura se escuchaba un poco enojada y con nerviosismo -

-**hinata... bueno es un poco rara** \- eso le dolió, tenía que irse su confianza y todo se estaba yendo por un caño.

**-¿pero ella te podría gustar de forma romántica? ¿sería como tu tipo de chica ideal?** \- no los miraba solo escuchaba sus voces, quería ver sus caras así que se quedo y se subió al retrete, se acerco a la ventana y al fin miro sus caras naruto se miraba confundido y sakura entre nerviosa y enojada.

-**no bueno nose-ttebayo... tal vez es un poco rara nuca me eeh fijado en su apariencia ...aunque nose** \- se rascaba la cabeza un poco pensativo -**¿pero que tiene hinata que ver con esto? -.**

**-naruto quiero hacer algo pero enserio necesito saber ... ¿cómo te gustan las mujeres? ... digo ¿cuál es tu tipo de chica ideal? -**en cuanto dijo esas palabras los dos se sonrojaron y bajaron sus cabezas rojos como tomate, las manos de naruto no dejaban de tocarse el pelo y las manos de sakura jugaban con su falda.

-**bueno me gustan que sean seguras de sí mismas-ttebayo... con el pelo largo, muy sexys, atrevidas, que sean lindas y que sobre todo sepan hacer rameen - **naruto estaba un poco sonrojado y miraba a lo lejos con una sonrisa tímida y su brazo en la nuca.

-**naruto si te preguntara quien de las chicas que conoces ¿quién podría ser tu chica ideal? **\- pregunto sakura en un susurro mirando abajo hacia el suelo, su falda estaba toda arrugada del frente, se miraban los dos como una pareja perfecta y le dolió, le dolieron las palabras de naruto, le dolió saber que todas las palabras dichas ninguna eran para ella, ella no era atrevida, bonita o sexy, y tambien le dolió que al parecer sakura siempre estuvo enamorada de él.

-**sin dudar seria como tú, sakura-chan tu... ** -se interrumpió a media frase no estando seguro si seguir - **sabes sakura-chan me gustaría salir contigo después de lo que paso entre tú y yo en la última fiesta del grupo - **dios la fiesta, el seguía pensando que fue sakura la de la fiesta, el se había enamorado de sakura por no aclarar nada de lo que paso en esa noche, el que esté pasando esto era por culpa de ella si no fuera tan tímida y estúpida ella fuera la que estuviera en el lugar de sakura -

-**¿naruto tu quieres salir conmigo? ... digo como en una cita tu y yo **\- ahora los dos se estaban mirando con una sonrisa tímida-

-**por supuesto-ttebayo** \- su sonrisa deslumbrante estaba tan feliz como no lo había visto nunca.

Ella dejo de ver, de oír, dejo de espiar, y tambien una parte de la antigua hinata dejo de ser, salió con la cabeza en alto no quería seguir escuchando, fue su culpa por espiar, camino hasta donde estaba tenten.

-**lamento tardar pero tuve un problemita** \- se acerco al oído de su mejor amiga- **me llamo mi padre de que no estaría estas 2 semanas en mi casa y quería aclararme unas cuantas cosas** \- le sonrió, miro hacia la mesa por primera vez y se sorprendió que su pedido ya estaba ahi - **gracias tenten por traérmelo **\- se sentó enfrente de ella y empezó a beber su frappe -

\- **no es nada pero lamento que no pude seguir esperándote tenía mucha hambre** \- su hamburguesa y papas estaban a la mitad -

-**es mi culpa así que no te disculpes** \- siguieron comiendo y platicando animadamente hasta que la hora de comer paso y cada quien se fue a sus propias clases.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Estaba ya en su última clase, era economía y aunque normalmente le gustaba esa clase y la maestra que la impartía, su mente estaba medio distraída no quería pensar en lo que escucho en el baño así que dibujaba en su cuaderno, esta técnica le funcionaba un rato luego su mente volvía a viajar y recordaba lo patética que era así que volvía a su labor de dibujar estuvo toda la hora así y cuando sonó el timbre anunciando el fin de sus clases por este día guardo sus cosas, al meter su lapicero en su bolsa de colores miro el ticket para la entrada hacia el gym para escoger las candidatas del baile del fin de año, ya no tenía nada que hacer dado que el compromiso era invitar a salir ese mismo día a su naruto-kun, ¿su naruto? se rio mentalmente de ella misma. el ya no era su naruto, más bien nunca fue su naruto el corazón y amor de el pertenecía a otra persona, así que se salió y se encamino hacia el gimnasio de la escuela decidida a apoyar a su amiga tenten y ino-san.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

llego hasta el gimnasio, el cual se hallaba con las luces todas apagadas y hasta con el candado puesto, tal vez el cartel era mentira volteo a todos lados esperando encontrar gente que gritara y se burlara de ella por ser tan crédula, pero nadie aparecía, se recostó contra la puerta del edificio y su mochila golpeo contra esta misma, se escucharon unos sonidos de cerrojos del otro lado y de repente la puerta se abrió unos cuantos centímetros, se asomo la cabeza de la secretaria shizune .

**-¿el ticket?** \- pregunto muy seria, ella muy sorprendida extendió el pequeño papel y lo dejo en su mano que se encontraba extendida -**ve al almacén del gimnasio y entra por la única puerta que se encuentra al fondo del almacén - **volvió a meter su cabeza y cerró la puerta.

estaba un poco desconcertada, pero aun así camino hasta donde le indicaron, el almacén quedaba abajo del gimnasio, aun costado estaba un pasillo que descendía y al costado derecho estaba la puerta del almacén.

El almacén era grande y estaba dividido en pequeñas cabinas, algo así como las secciones de las agencias de asistencias electrónicas solo había una pared de sementó cada dos metros y así sucesivamente, en total eran 3 cabinas de cada lado y arriba en cada pared estaba escrito en una placa de plata el nombre de cada club de esta escuela y en cada cubículo estaban los estantes y materiales para cada deporte o club.

los clubes estaban asignados por el número de alumnos inscritos en cada uno.

**1- el de futbol soccer (por que tenía más de 23 alumnos)**

**2- las porristas ( que contaba con 18 porristas)**

**3-las de voleibol (con 10 )**

**4-de dibujo ( con 10)**

**5- los de kendo (con solo 6)**

**6- de danza (tambien con 6)**

El almacén era muy bonito otra parte de la escuela donde le gustaba pasar sus días de soledad, siempre estaba limpio y olía a vainilla, en la pared al final del almacén se encontraba una puerta que siempre se encontraba cerrada y por una razón ahora estaba medio abierta, camino hacia ella y cuando la abrió la oscuridad la dejo ciega por un momento hasta que sus ojos de acostumbraron a ella, se quedo quieta no sabía si regresarse o no.

-**no te asustes hinata** \- era la voz de tsunade - **el gimnasio se quedara oscuro por un tiempo más hasta que pase la hora indicada, ya no quedan más de 5 minutos te morare del brazo y te guiare hasta las bancas para que te sientes ¿está bien? **\- sintió que una mano abrazaba su brazo derecho y la jalaban hasta sentarla con cuidado en la banca de hasta abajo.

-**muc..muchas gracias tsunade-sama** -

-**no hay de que, ahora solo espera unos minutos mas** \- escucho pasos alejarse y se quedo en silencio tratando de enfocar mejor.

no quería pensar en nada así que saco su cuaderno y una pluma y empezó a hacer círculos en la oscuridad, el tiempo se le iba de inmediato cuando dibujaba así que en menos de lo que pensó las luces del gimnasio fueron encendidas y parpadeo, miro luces blancas y amarillas unos cuantos segundos pero en seguida su vista se acostumbro y miro que se encontraba en la esquina en medio la directora su secretaria y dos personas más, aun lado de ella estaba ino-san junto con tenten y otra muchacha que recordaba haberla visto haciendo una rutina como porrista, más arriba de ella estaba sakura y se sorprendió de que ella estuviera aquí y no en una cita con naruto, volvió la vista rápidamente y miro que unos metros más aun lado se encontraba Karin y todas sus amigas, así que encontraron el poster de los tickets después de todo, la competencia no era solo entre sus amigas y eso la alegro, así no se despedazarían ino y tenten solas.

-**lamento hacer todo así... pero es una nueva forma de empezar este año donde la competencia cambio , como se dieron cuenta todo fue secreto para impedir a muchas candidatas y así hacerlo más divertido** -mientras la directora hablaba se le notaba lo emocionada que estaba - **habrá muchas competencias a lo largo del año, tambien sorpresas y al final solo quedaran cuatro candidatas para que los alumnos escojan a su reina** -

miro a sakura acercase, que tenten volteara y con la mano indicara que ella tambien se sumara a ino y ella, así que tambien se levanto y se sentó a su lado .

-**hola -** la saludo tenten

-**hola **\- respondió

-**pensé que no vendrías, ¿qué paso con tus pendientes?** -pregunto amablemente

-**se cancelaron paso algo que no tenía previsto **\- dijo con un deje de tristeza

-**ooh lo lamento** \- el tono de su amiga sonaba un poco decepcionado pero para nada sorprendida y nose por que eso la enojo, ella sabía que sus planes eran salir con naruto tal vez solo lo imaginaba estaba muy susceptible, miro a sakura a ino y a la otra amiga de ellas voltearse hacia ellas.

**-¡hola hinata miro que tu tambien pudiste venir!** **sakura tambien se desocupo y vino a apoyarnos, sus planes tambien se cancelaron ** \- estuvo a punto de decir algo y preguntarle a sakura sobre sus planes ahora cancelados pero la voz de la directora la distrajo.

-**ahora chicas dado no nos tardaremos mas escogeremos a las candidatas como decía en el cartel hay reglas para que seas candidata, la primera es que no te puedes nominar tu sola, la segunda es que otra persona diferente debe secundar la noción, la tercera es que una vez seas candidata tambien puedes votar por otra persona pero nada más nominarla no secundar la noción** \- eso estaba bien, para nuestro grupo las únicas que competirían era ino y tenten así que no había problema, pero el otro grupo que estaba comandado por Karin se miraba preocupado - **quien quiere empezar?** \- ino y Karin levantaron las manos al mismo tiempo, se voltearon a ver con rivalidad y otra vez al mismo tiempo estiraron la mano hasta más no poder -bien empieza tu Karin - la pelirroja al otro extremo sonrió con suficiencia para este lado de las gradas y dando una mirada de victoria hacia ino.

-**yo nomino a mi mejor amiga matsuri** \- entrelazo el brazo con una castaña aun lado de ella y le sonrió -

-**yo lo secundo -** otra muchacha del grupo hablo -

-**yo nomino tambien a mi mejor amiga Karin** \- exclamo matsuri

-**y yo la vuelvo a secundar** -dijo la misma muchacha de antes

-**muy bien** -hablo la directora - **ya tenemos a nuestras dos primeras candidatas, shizune apuntalas, ustedes dos vengan para acá ya no pueden votar mas para nada** \- Karin y matsuri se levantaron y se colocaron a un lado de la directora y shizune - **¿quien sigue?**

**-¡yo! -** era ino - **yo voto por tenten **

**-y yo por ino - **tenten dijo muy a fuerzas

**-y yo las secundo - **ellas utilizaron la misma táctica que karin y sus amigas

-**bien ¿esas son las únicas que participaran?** \- pregunto shizune después de que anotaran a ino y tenten, todo quedo en silencio nadie del otro grupo hablaba y nosotras menos

-**yo nomino a hinata** \- al escuchar esas palabras ella volteo al lugar de donde provenía esa voz y no era nada más y nada menos que matsuri con cara de maldad

**-¿qué? pero yo...yo po..po..porque?** \- estaba tartamudeando solo esperaba que nadie secundara la propuesta de matsuri

-**yo la secundo** \- la voz provenía de aun lado suyo y no podía creerlo era tenten con una gran sonrisa -**no te preocupes solo será competencia entre amigas, será una competencia sana nos divertiremos mucho te lo juro **-

-**yo ... yo no estoy muy segura de ello** \- ¿pero que mas podía hacer? al menos de que se enfermara gravemente no podía hacer nada ella ya era una candidata

-**en ese caso yo propongo a ..-** ino miraba pícaramente a sakura

-**no te atrevas ino** \- sakura la miraba con enojo fingido

-**S * A * K * U * R * A** \- separo cada una de las letras de su nombre, sonriendo con diversión

-**yo la secundo** \- salió de mis labios antes de que pudiera detenerlos, todos voltearon a verme -

\- **lo** **siento hinata pero las candidatas solo pueden nominar** \- entendió su error y sintió su cara arder cuando la directora le dijo eso y miro en dirección de matsuri que le susurraba algo a karin

-**bueno pues entonces yo la secundo** \- esa era la amiga de ino

-**bueno entonces hasta ahora llevamos 6 candidatas ¿alguien más?** \- silencio - **bueno eso es todo las candidatas pasen para acá y tomen estos sobres con información adentro** \- tenten la agarro de la mano y prácticamente la arrastro hacia el centro de la cancha en una mesa del centro había 6 sobres que acababa de poner shizune - **escojan uno cada una** \- hinata estuvo a punto de tocar uno de color azul pero le fue arrebatado por matsuri.

-**lo siento este es mío** \- su voz era burlona

\- **no te preocupes hay mas** \- ella no caería en su juego cuando volvió a mirar la mesa solo quedaba uno de color lila, era muy hermoso con grabado, el sobre era grueso pero blando al tacto y media lo mismo que su carpeta grande para la escuela.

-**eso es todo chicas, nosotros ya tenemos su número de teléfono esperen una llamada para mas instrucciones, el sobre contiene más detalles sobre la competencia y un pequeño regalo para diferenciarlas que son concursantes disfruten su día hasta la próxima - **salieron por la puerta escondida que lleva hacia el almacén dejándonos solas en el gimnasio

**-¿así que ustedes fueron las que se llevaron el cartel? nose porque no me sorprende eso es de tan perras** -

\- **la única perra aquí eres tu Karin , y no solo eres una perra tambien eres una estúpida al creer que ganaras con nosotras como tu competencia** \- como era de esperarse fue ino la que le contesto, no me gustaban las peleas pero si alguien te hacia algo tampoco le miraba mal el defenderte -

-**¿ustedes competencia? **\- la que ahora había hablado era matsuri - **dios ustedes se van a terminar quebrándose solas, solo será cuestión de tiempo la única que me podría preocupar eres tu ino, sabes que tenten no es nada y sakura está demasiado ocupada jugando con naruto para preocuparle tan siquiera esto y hinata ni se diga** -su mirada para nada amable se fijo ahora en mi - **ella es tan torpe y patética que hasta deja a sakura que se hace pasar por su amiga juegue con el chico que le gusta todo porque no puede confesarle su tonto y estúpido amor, aunque pensándolo bien es mejor que no hagas nada, así te evitaras el rechazo y la burla de la escuela... sabes por qué? porque a nadie le importas, solo eres la burla de la escuela - **

ya no pudo seguir escuchando mas así que salió corriendo de ese edificio y de todas ellas, lo último que escucho antes de traspasar la puerta fue la risa cruel del grupo de karin. No quería llorar enfrente de ellas así que corrió lo más pronto a su dormitorio, en cuanto traspaso la puerta solo un llanto incontrolable se deslizo por la puerta sabia que lo que ellas decían de ella no era nada más que la verdad, aun así todo dolía, ella sabía que era el hazme reír de la escuela que todos excepto naruto sabían de su amor, que nadie la tomaba enserio, por eso jamás naruto o alguien más se fijaría en alguien como ella, hasta naruto dijo que prefería a las personas como sakura. Ese pensamiento la llenaba de coraje, no tenía el amor de naruto, ni el de su padre, nadie la tomaba enserio, jamás fue alguien a quien respetaran, y todo era por ser una inútil.

Había pasado cerca de una hora y su mejor amiga tenten no había ido a visitarla, eso solo daba crédito a que a nadie le importaba y su enojo fue en incremento, se levanto con la cara hinchada y los ojos rojos camino directo a su closet y tiro todas y cada una de las prendas, zapatos, blusas, faldas, vestidos todo lo que estuviera ahi lo echo en una bolsa negra grande, después camino hacia el baño se quito su uniforme y se puso lo primero que encontró en la bolsa, se maquillo para disimular que estuvo llorando y regreso por la bolsa de ropa (sus llaves y su cartera ) la cual arrastro hasta el estacionamiento que estaba abajo de los dormitorios de chicas la tiro en la cajuela de su auto, conduciendo salió de la escuela directo al centro comercial.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Llego a la primera tienda que miro, y empezó a agarrar prendas que eran demasiado reveladoras una asistente demasiada operada y estirada de la cara la miro con cara de horror.

\- **disculpe señorita pero estas prendas son muy caras así que le pido por favor que se retire de esta tienda** \- la miro sin comprender y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que vestía el disfraz del año pasado de halloween el cual era de mecánico para nada algo que deberías de vestir en una tienda tan cara como esta, así que suspiro porque una vez mas había sido una torpe -

\- **lamento que me haya confundido señora, pero por las prisas de salir me puse esta ropa, si no me cree aquí tiene mi tarjeta** \- le enseño una tarjeta de crédito negra - **y me identificación** \- la muchacha las tomo y las miro por unos segundos -

-**lamento la confusión señorita hyuga, pero usted puede comprender que con esa ropa este... una se puede confundir** -

-**yo lo entiendo fue mi culpa** -dichas las palabras se retiro al probador con la ropa en un brazo escucho unos tacones atrás de ella -

-**lamento interrumpirla de nuevo pero hay algo en lo que le puedo ayudar** \- ella se dio media vuelta

-**de hecho si, sostenga esta ropa y busque a otra ayudante para que me busque mas en lo que yo me la pruebo **\- entro al probador con un conjunto y le dejo la demás ropa.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Estaba ya de regreso en su dormitorio colgaba las prendas una por una, había como mínimo unas 80 bolsas por todo el cuarto, había recorrido todo el centro comercial comprado todo ropa, accesorios hasta lencería algo que la antigua hinata jamás compraría, pero la antigua hinata se fue junto con la ropa que desecho, estaba decidida a que nadie jamás se volvería a burlar de ella a mirarla por encima del hombre a hacerla menos, y la manera más fácil de lograr el respeto de todos era nada más y nada menos que ganar la corona de fin de año, le restregaría a todos la corona a naruto a su padre a matsuri, ella seria la **NUEVA REINA DEL BAILE** .

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

_**LAMENTO LA TARDANZA ! :c se que fueron dos semanas pero fueron dos semanas con imprevistos :C ... hace como 1 semana me rompí el pie :c el modem del internet se descompuso, mi inspiración no llegaba debido al dolor, mi madre me tenía prohibido el siquiera moverme la escuela exámenes bueno pff... todo me paso en menos de dos semanas :c**_

_**Espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo me costó mucho hacerlo debido a todo lo que paso y mas porque quería que hinata cambiara antes de que la competencia empezara y no hallaba él como así que metí matsuri que le hará la vida imposible a nuestra hina agradezco a todos el que la sigue leyendo y a los que dejan reviews y le dan favoritos y todo *-* **_

_**nos estamos leyendo **_

_**-A- **_


	5. Todo cambia

**-los personajes no me pertenecen son del único e increíble kishi 3 alias el que quiere ver arder el mundo (8 , la historia si es mía y de mi loco hámster rojo (mi cerebro) , así que si pasa algo que no les gusta la culpa la tiene el hámster rojo :3 sin más los dejo con la historia que salió de una tarde de ver el maratón de las reinas del prom n.~ **

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

POV TENTEN

**LAS REINAS DEL PROM**

-**¿ustedes competencia? **\- matsuri se metió en la conversación de ino y karin - **dios ustedes se van a terminar quebrándose solas, solo será cuestión de tiempo la única que me podría preocupar eres tu ino, sabes que tenten no es nada y sakura está demasiado ocupada jugando con naruto para preocuparle tan siquiera esto y hinata ni se diga ella jamás ah sido competencia para nada ** \- cuando menciono a hinata su mirada se volvió más fría con resentimiento, con un gran enojo comprimido - **ella es tan torpe y patética que hasta deja a sakura que se hace pasar por su amiga juegue con el chico que le gusta todo porque no puede confesarle su tonto y estúpido amor, aunque pensándolo bien es mejor que no hagas nada, así te evitaras el rechazo y la burla de la escuela... sabes por qué? porque a nadie le importas, solo eres la burla de la escuela - **

hinata salió corriendo del gimnasio, ella era muy tímida y nunca se defendía, por eso era un blanco fácil para las burlas de los de la escuela, pero ella era su mejor amiga y no lo dejaría así dio dos pasos rápidos hacia enfrente para acercarse a matsuri y antes de que ella se diera cuenta le pego un puñetazo en la cara

-**jamás vuelvas a ofender a si a mi mejor amiga zorra **\- tenten estaba más que enojada, ella miraba a hinata como su hermana menor, su indefensa hermana menor, hinata sabia defenderse tambien como ella el problema era que es demasiado tierna y pacifica como para siquiera levantar la mano aunque ella fuera insultada como lo fue ahora -** la próxima vez no solo te golpeare en la cara me oyes matsuri? - **al principio la cara que puso matsuri fue de sorpresa y después soltó una carcajada como de loca -

**-hahahhaha no te tengo miedo tenten, a ti ni a ninguna de las otras 3 tres perdedoras, su amistad nunca fue muy solida que digamos y para romperla solo ocupaban un empujón, y ustedes solas escogen ir al matadero, son tan estúpidas e ingenuas en verdad creen que ganaran limpiamente y las otras lo aceptaran? quiero verlas intentar eso **\- se dio la media vuelta y camino hacia la salida contoneando las caderas como toda una zorra

-** espero que den un show muy bonito cuando se destrocen entre las 4 **\- esa fue karin y después se escucho la risa de todo su grupo, estuvo a punto de ir a patearles el trasero a todas esas niñas presumidas pero fue detenida por sakura -

-**tranquila tenten ellas no valen la pena, si quieres callarlas tenemos que ganar la corona** \- sakura tenía razón - **ahora yo digo que necesitas ir con hinata, ah de estar triste y no creo que este bien que vallamos ino y yo** **mejor reconfórtala tu y si nos ocupas sabes a donde llamarnos -**

**-creo que tienes razón, adiós nos vemos luego - **salió del gimnasio corriendo, estaba entrando al estacionamiento de los dormitorios cuando se encontró con lee, no quería detenerse pero cuando lee la reconoció casi la derriba de la felicidad

-** tenten! qué bueno que te encontré, te eh buscado desde que se terminaron tus clases **\- estaba un poco exaltado y sudoroso **\- neji te quiere lo mas rápido posible en el parque privado del centro donde practican kendo -**

**-¿qué? ¿por qué ahora? dios este hijo de la ****** siempre piensa que mi tiempo está a su disposición, a veces lo odio** \- suspiro para calmarse **\- ¿ te dijo que quería?** \- pregunto a lee después de maldecir a su estúpido capitán mentalmente unas diez mil veces, aunque ya sabía la respuesta aun así le pregunto -

-**jamás me dice, lo que si me dijo es que te esperaba desde las 4 en el parque** -

-**¿desde las 4? eso fue hace una hora **\- tenía que ir lo mas rápido que pudiera a encontrarse con el idiota de neji o si no el sábado no la dejaría irse hasta tarde, aunque la practicas terminaran horas antes -**bueno muchas gracias lee nos vemos mas al rato**, **gracias por la información **\- se subió a su coche que se encontraba en el estacionamiento y apresuradamente se encamino hacia el centro de la ciudad -.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Saco su equipo de kendo de la cajuela del carro (era el que tenia para momentos como este, cuando a su "querido" capitán se le ocurrieran entrenamientos improvistos como este, cosa que ocurrían muy frecuentemente) el equipo era muy pesado ya que normalmente dejaba el suyo en el almacén del gimnasio no estaba acostumbrada a llevar más que su maleta con cambio de ropa. Llego hasta el centro del parque donde siempre entrenaban, era una especia de casa donde practicaban diferentes deportes ya sean como el kendo, el esgrima, el karate y deportes de ese tipo, aunque desde hace años que no miraba que alguien fuera a entrenar ahi, no desde que construyeron un gimnasio especial a unas cuadras del parque, así que normalmente solo iban ahi cuando se acercaban las competencias porque según neji el lugar era tan calmado que eso nos ayudaría a no distraernos.

Entro a la casa, que no era más que un cuarto enorme de madera con gradas en un solo lado, además tambien tenía un baño con un jacuzzi enorme que solo utilizaba ella y su equipo cada vez que querían distraerse de la severidad de su amargado capitán.

-**hasta que te dignas a venir** \- ya estaba otra vez regañándola, miro a su dirección mandándole una muy mala cara, el estaba sentado en las gradas con el seño fruncido y los labios cruzados -

\- **no todo mi tiempo es tuyo, y si apenas llegue es por que apenas me acabo de enterar** \- ya estaba empezando a desvestirse, no totalmente por que normalmente abajo del uniforme siembre llevaba un short de licra y una camisa para entrenar así que solo se quitaba la falda y la blusa con la corbata y los tenis los cambiaba por los que traía en la maleta, nunca le importaba desvestirse enfrente de neji, lo conocía desde hace años y le tenía confianza, además siempre que miraba si él estaba espiando no le ponía ni la mínima atención, al principio le disgustaba que no miraba su cuerpo ella no tenía un mal cuerpo, ella lo sabía porque si miraba la cara de sus demás compañeros que quedaban embobados siempre que se quitaba el uniforme enfrente de ellos y aparecía con ropa mas ceñida, pero neji nada, ella pensaba que era gay , no solo porque no la miraba si no tambien porque una vez, un compañero suyo se cambio enfrente de todos (normalmente los hombre se cambiaban en el baño porque ellos si se desvestían al completo) y juro que fue la primera vez en toda la vida que llevaba conociendo a neji que lo miro rojo y tartamudeando - **estoy lista **\- le aviso cuando termino de recogerse el pelo en dos chongos en su cabeza -

-**ya era hora** \- suspiro y se puso en medio del cuarto de entrenamiento **\- empezaremos con calentar, después nos pondremos nuestros trajes y entrenaremos, veremos que tanto holgazaneaste en vacaciones -** dios mi tortura empezaría de nuevo -

**x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^**

Estaba tan cansada y hambrienta de nuevo, estaba toda sudada, despeinada ya no podía dar ni un paso más, pero tenía que bañarse quitarse todo el sudor y comer algo, así que con todo el dolor del mundo subió de uno por una las escaleras hasta llegar a su dormitorio, eran las 11 de la noche y lo único que quería en esos momentos es tener la habilidad de dormir y comer al mismo tiempo sin atragantarse y morir en el intento.

Después de que se baño y comió un sándwich que compro en una tienda que estaba de paso a la escuela al fin toco el cielo en forma de colchón estaba más que desecha así que se quedo dormida casi al instante y el ultimo pensamiento que formo es que desearía que neji la mirara con deseo y que no fuera gay por que ese era un desperdicio de cuerpo.

**x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^**

Se había levantado temprano y alistado demasiado rápido, todo para ir hasta el centro por el café y el pastel favorito de hinata, ayer no había podido ir a visitarla después de lo que paso en el gimnasio, sé que su deber de mejor amiga era ir a darle apoyo pero tambien sabía que ella entendería que no podía faltar a la practica con su primo, se que un café y un pastel no arreglaría nada pero por algo debemos de empezar así que camino hasta su dormitorio que quedaba dos pisos más arriba que el suyo y maldijo que tuviera que subir las escaleras dado que el maldito elevador no serviría hasta dentro de 5 días (de echo ningún elevador de esta escuela serviría hasta dentro de 5 días) aun seguía con dolor de brazos y piernas así que con cada escalón que subía era una verdadera tortura. Después de 10 minutos verdaderamente dolorosos llego a la puerta del cuarto de hinata y dado que tenía las manos ocupadas con los cafés, el pastel y su mochila toco la puerta con los pies, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que una persona que no era para nada su amiga abrió la puerta.

-**ooh tenten te dignaste en venir** \- claro que esa persona no era para nada a su amiga, la persona en frente portaba un uniforme como 4 tallas más chico que el que debería usar, estaba maquillada como toda una diva el pelo estaba acomodado perfectamente en una cola alta y su flequillo ya no se miraba desacomodado y como mordido por un burro, su falda estaba ajustada y muy arriba, al igual que su blusa estaba tan ajustada que nose como su gran pecho no reventaba los botones de arriba, traía medias negras hasta el muslo - **no es cierto tenten entra y cierra la boca que se te sale la baba** \- se quedo afuera mientras trataba de asimilar donde estaba su tierna amiga que usaba el uniforme más grande de lo que debería tratando de ocultar su cuerpo, entro y se dio cuenta de que por todo el cuarto había bolsas de marca, se acerco y dejo los cafés y el pastel en la mesa que tambien desbordaba bolsas se acerco y las reviso todas eran demasiado atrevidas incluso había bolsas de la victoria secret con ropa interior que ino consideraba "muy reveladora" por no decir que solo tenían pocos hilos como prenda completa.

-**hina ¿estás bien? ¿ qué es todo esto?** \- pasaron los segundo y lo único que recibió como respuesta fue un gran silencio y mirar a la pelinegra acomodando ropa se acerco a la mesa donde estaba y todo el café helado que trajo para ella y regreso a su labor -

\- **lo que miras ten es un cambio, ayer gracias a ustedes me di cuenta que tenía que cambiar y como ya no podía seguir usando esa ropa sosa ayer fui de comprar, no hay nada más que decir** -

-**sabes hina eso no está bien, si es por lo que dijo matsuri o por lo de naruto...** -

-**sabes tenten estoy harta de que todo tenga que girar en torno a naruto, ayer me di cuenta que lo tengo que superar si él quiere a sakura pues para mí hay mas peces en el agua, además este cambio no es por nadie más que por mi** -

-**está bien ¿pero era necesario que te vistieras así? **-

-**la verdad es que siempre quise ser así solo que me faltaba coraje, ahora que lo tengo no veo el por qué no cumplir mi sueño** \- no solo había cambiado su apariencia, ahora ya no tartamudeaba tanto y su tono era muy sarcástico y prepotente, todo lo contrario a la tierna hinata, ahora era una mescla entre ino y karin -

-**yo no sé qué decir, te miras bien y claro que soy la primera que te dice que te enfrentes y no huyas a las cosas pero no creo que este bien que sea de esta manera** -

-**sin ofender ten, estoy harta que la gente me diga como tengo que comportarme, que tengo que decir, con quien tengo que hablar la verdad que por fin hare las cosas que quiero hacer o decir y nadie me hará menos en esta ocasión ni pasara sobre mi** \- todavía no estaba muy convencida, si hinata había tomado esta decisión eso quería decir solo una cosa: todo lo ocurrido ayer le había dolido, y maldijo de nuevo no haber estado para apoyarla, de seguro yo debí de haber puesto una mala cara sin notarlo porque hinata rápidamente agrego **\- ten no te preocupes, seguiremos siendo las mejores amigas, solo comprendí unas cosas ahora soy más fuerte no cambie tanto, me siguen gustando las mismas cosas de antes y sobre todo sigues siendo mi mejor amiga ten - **se acerco y me abrazo, y me di cuenta que mis miedos eran por nada ella era mi mejor amiga y eso nadie lo cambiaria nunca, con ese abrazo me di cuenta de que ella seguía siendo hinata -

-**tienes razón solo que me asuste, es solo que mi hermanita menor creció y ahora ya no tengo a quien proteger, me dio miedo de que te volvieras una perra como ino,** **sin ofender ** -

\- **no te preocupes, es mas haremos una promesa ahora mismo crucemos dedo meñique y ahora diremos al mismo tiempo** " _**prometemos ser amigas siempre pase lo que pase**_" -

\- _**prometemos ser amigas siempre pase lo que pase - **_dijimos las palabras al unisonó y aunque puede que suene ridículo para dos personas mayores y que ya estén en una universidad para nosotros significaba que nuestra amistad de 15 años perduraría aun mas pase lo que pase.

**x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^**

El nuevo look de hinata hacia que parecieran estrellas, todos volteaban, hombres y mujeres e inclusive hasta los maestros, la antigua hinata ya estuviera toda roja pero ahora lucia bien ignorando a todos y sacando risas relucientes, sin tartamudeos ni nada se miraba feliz y eso estaba bien, estaban camino a la cafetería platicando y riendo ella le contaba como la habían tratado de correr de ayer por estar vestida como mecánica, realmente se escuchaba gracioso.

Llegamos a la mesa de siempre y lamente el no haber traído cámara y grabar las caras de todos y cada una de las personas sentadas ahi, hasta sasuke miraba de pieza a cabeza a hinata.

-**porque no se limpian un poco la baba** \- al momento de que dije eso todos recobraron la compostura -

-**wooow hinata pero que te hiciste te miras esplendida** \- esa era ino - **no es así sakura? ese look merece que lo vallas a estrenar, que te parece una salida de chicas esta noche?** -

-**creo que es una perfecta idea, es mas que les parece si nos arreglamos en mi** **cuarto** \- la pelinegra a mi lado estaba que brincaba de emoción

-**pero es martes, ¿como se les antoja salir en martes** ?-

-**ahi no seas aguafiestas sakura **-

-**estoy de acuerdo con ino, deberíamos salir sakura** \- aunque no era de la gran idea de tomar entre semana hoy si se antojaba ir a bailar -

-**yo digo que deberíamos esperar al viernes, además no creo que tengamos tiempo de arreglarnos la primera competencia es hoy** \- ¿qué? pero si yo no sabía nada de eso, y por la cara de hinata no creo que ella tampoco lo supiera, como que sakura se dio cuenta de nuestras caras de no saber ni mierda así que solo dijo dos palabras - **¿los sobres?** \- es cierto el sobre no lo abrí, estaba tan ocupada con la práctica que no me dio tiempo - **¿no los leyeron? tienen que hacerlo antes de hoy a las 2 de la tarde ocuparan la información para la primera competencia - **el sobre todavía estaba en mi mochila, lo leería en la siguiente hora -.

**-dios se me olvido por completo** -esa era hinata que buscaba algo en su mochila

-**alguien podría decirnos de que diablos hablan-ttebayo** \- el rubio inquieto a lado de sakura tenía su mano derecha agarrando la de la pelirosa, rápidamente voltio a ver a hinata pero ella estaba muy agusto platicando con kiba y shino sus mejores amigos hombres -

\- **es de lo que te contaba ayer naruto, sobre lo de la competencia de ser reina del baile de fin de año **\- le aclaro sakura

-**oh si es cierto-dattebayo, ya se me había olvidado** -

-**hablando de olvidar, hoy es la primera competencia y quiero que todos estén ahi, sin excepción nos van a apoyar** \- ino demando **\- se que nadie tiene cosas que hacer, además si van esta noche yo invitare los tragos - **dios sí que ino estaba loca o desesperada porque invitarle a todos en el grupo bebidas era una locura, sabía que si le ponían barra libre a naruto, sasuke y a kiba era un total suicidio a su cartera o tarjetas, a pesar de que todos pueden pagar sus bebidas cuando alguien dice gratis se lo toman muy apecho -

\- **¿entonces donde decías que es la competencia?** \- el primero en hablar fue kiba

-**sabia que ustedes solo respondían con alcohol, pero bueno chicos yo me despido tengo que prepararme ¿vienes sakura?** \- la pelirosa se levanto y le dio un beso de despedida a naruto - **apúrale melosa** -

-**ya voy ino, adiós chicos los miro mas al rato** \- se despidió y se fueron rumbo a los dormitorios -

La mesa quedo unos minutos en silencio hasta que kiba se atrevió a hablar :

\- **así que al fin se te hizo?** \- el castaño le dio un codazo a naruto, preguntando lo que era más que obvio -

-**si sakura chan y yo nos hicimos novios, ayer tuvimos una cita y todo eso-dattebayo** \- el rubio se rascaba nerviosamente la cabeza pero tenía una sonrisa que deslumbraba -

-**bueno pues felicidades** \- para sorpresa de muchos la primera en felicitarlos fue hinata, se levanto y abrazo a naruto, pero pese a que todos deberían de estar impresionados de que se miraba muy natural felicitando a la persona de la que estuvo enamorado durante mínimo unos 11 años y ahora es novio con una amiga suya, todos incluyendo a su primo neji miraban como la falda se le levantaba y sus amigas rebotaban, naruto y neji se pusieron rojos uno por pervertido y el otro de enojo, así que antes de que se estallara la tercera guerra mundial fui y la cubrí de las miradas pervertidas en especial de sasuke y kiba a los cuales no les faltaba mucho por que tuvieran un derrame nasal -

-**hinata-sama**\- en grandes zancadas neji camino hacia hinata - **creo que te equivocaste de falda y te pusiste la de hanabi** -

-**neji-nisán , no me equivoque este es mi nuevo look ...suéltame !** -neji la había jalado como dos metros más allá de la mesa y aun así se escuchaba todo desde nuestra posición, algo le susurraba neji y hinata le respondía cosas como _"no me importa" "es mi vida" "ya sé que en esa mesa todos me miraban el trasero y las bubis"_ era raro ver a hinata discutir con alguien y mas con quien ella consideraba su hermano, esa discusión se miraba algo fuerte, la gente pasaba extrañada de ver a los hyugas discutir pero no se quedaban alrededor porque el aura asesina de uno de ellos iba en crecimiento, _**"no eres más que mi primo ya crecí ya puedes encargarte de tu propia vida"**_ se escucho al final, fue de esas veces en las que todos absolutamente todos y cada cosa que estuviera en un radio de 10 metros no hiciera nada ni produjera algún ruido, la cara de neji dejo su máscara de indiferencia por solo unos segundos donde se vio que esas palabras le dolían mucho, se compuso miro hacia nuestra dirección y luego se fue.

Esto no estaba bien corrí a alcanzar a neji y cuando pase a lado de hinata me detuve y la mire sonreír un poco.

-**está bien que quieras cambiar, pero no es necesario que seas una perra con quien solo te protege** -

-**tu jamás lo entenderías, el solo me cuida para algún día solo ser el dueño de mi compañía **-eso era algo que no se esperaba - **nadie aparte de ti se relaciona conmigo solo porque me quiera, todos han sido malos conmigo una vez en mi vida porque no solo puedo regresarles un poco de lo mal que yo me eeh sentido por años - **lo ultimo ya lo dijo con rabia contenida **\- sabes lo escuche decir ayer que solo me soportaba por el bien de la empresa** \- yo no sabía de que estaba hablando hinata -

-**¿hinata pero de que hablas? **\- estaba un poco perdida ¿por qué esa rabia repentina hacia su primo neji?, no sabía de qué forma él tenía que ver con la empresa según ella la única a heredar era hinata -

-**puedes preguntarse lo a él, yo tengo cosas que hacer** \- otra mas que se iba dejando la sola y había perdido de vista a neji, fuera lo que fuera ella lo consideraba más que su entrenador, era un amigo que aunque muy autoritario le había salvado muchas veces la vida, así como él que estuvo en sus peores momentos ella estaría en los suyos.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Lo había buscado por toda la escuela y ya casi era la una no sabía dónde estaba, tal vez fuera a su empresa o no quiso salir de su cuarto no tenía mucho tiempo así que se dirigió de nuevo a su dormitorio para leer el sobre, caminaba pensando en los cambios que pueden haber en menos de una semana en especial con hinata ella no era así, pero tambien el cambio se lo merecía aunque pensó que ella cambiaria cuando estuviera con naruto, otra cosa era lo de naruto todo mundo sabía que a él le gustaba sakura pero a ella si mal no recordaba en las vacaciones ella le había dicho que estaba enamorada de sasuke y su forma de comportarse era un poco forzada de un día para el otro no creo que nazca el amor.

Al fin había llegado a su desordenado dormitorio tiro su mochila y se sentó en su cama a leer el sobre de color negro tenía un grabado muy bonito con el nombre de la escuela, el sobre era tamaño carta, lo abrió desprendiéndole un circulo color dorado y vertió el contenido en la cama. Salió una pulsera color negra como el sobre, la tomo y miro más de cerca era algo gruesa, tenía una placa plateada sin nada escrito, un botón muy pequeño y nada más, tambien había un pequeño instructivo para la pulsera, una hoja con instrucciones para la competencia y un cuaderno como un pequeño diario, el encuadernado era negro y las hojas estaban todas en blanco.

Estaba leyendo las instrucciones y lo primero que decía es que tenía que ponerme la pulsera ya que ella me avisaría cada vez que hubiera alguna competencia o anuncio, tambien decía que se harán 5 pruebas donde se juzgaran diferentes criterios de las participantes y al finalizar quien tuviera las mejores 5 calificaciones pasaría a la siguiente ronda, hasta quedar 5 jugadoras que tendrán que ganar votos durante los restantes 5 meces y la votación final sería el día del baile, las 5 concursantes que quedaran tendrían un mes para ganar votos y al finalizar su mes tendrán que dar una fiesta de promoción hacia su candidatura, una vez acabado los 5 meces tendrán que esperar 1 mes sin ningún tipo de publicidad hasta el día del baile final. Tambien decía que como toda reina no todo serian fiestas y relajo, decía que tendríamos que crear 3 propuestas para mejorar el entorno en la escuela algo así como cuando haces candidatura hacia algún puesto político, eso la emocionaba y a la vez le aterraba siempre quiso cambiar algo de esta escuela, pero dado que casi todos aquí eran superficiales no sabían si la apoyarían o no, eso era todo respecto a las reglas y avisos para competir.

Se estiro en la cama y tomo las instrucciones de su nueva pulsera, le tomo unos 6 minutos leerlas todas, según ese papel la pulsera era de última tecnología se conectaba con su celular mediante una nueva aplicación y nose que mas, pero lo importante es que todo lo que sucediera en el celular lo podía manejar desde la pulsera dado que se extendía unos sensores por el brazo y era como si tuviera mi celular pegado a la piel, todo lo podía manejar desde ahi era asombroso, ya había escuchado de ese tipo de brazaletes pero jamás le había llamado la atención; Estaba maravillada con esa pequeña pulsera y tambien se preguntaba para que será la pequeña placa que tenia pero el tiempo se le estaba yendo de las manos, así que como indicaba las instrucciones lo conecto a su celular y de pronto todo lo que había en su teléfono estaba en un pequeño cuadro de su brazo podía pasar horas jugando con él, según el papel no necesariamente tenía que estar cerca del celular para manejarlo solo tenía que estar conectada a internet.

En la hoja del primer desafío decía que teníamos que ir en ropa deportiva hacia el gimnasio solo tenía que cambiarme rápido y llegaría a tiempo. La ropa volaba por todas partes en busca de sus tenis, ya faltaban menos de 10 minutos y no tenía ni una idea de donde estaba el gemelo de su otro tenis, estaba a punto de ir a la primera prueba sin zapatos cuando lo miro: ahi estaba a lo lejos sonriéndole malvadamente corrió hacia él como si su vida dependiera de ello y lo tomo debajo de un montón de ropa sucia que tenía que lavar cuando tuviera tiempo.

Y así se dirigió hasta el gimnasio para la primera prueba de la competencia que cambiaría su ultimo año en la universidad sin darse cuenta que en lo que ella iba muy concentrada en la primera prueba alguien ingresaba a su cuarto con la intención de hacerle daño.


End file.
